Dance Lessons
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Noah wants dance lessons to go on a date. Gia's willing to give them to him, but what happens when his girlfriend gets suspicious? Sequel to Secret Admirer, but you don't really need to read that to understand this. Noah/Emma.


Dance Lessons

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. Author's Note: This is a sequel to Secret Admirer, so read that first.**_

"So, Noah. I was thinking, that we could go to this dance in a few weeks." Emma said.

"Dance?" Noah said worried because he didn't really know how to dance.

"Yeah. It'd be fun, go on a date." Emma said.

"Sure." Noah said worriedly, but he tried to hide it.

"Okay, great!" Emma said.

* * *

Noah couldn't believe what he had done. He had a few weeks to learn how to dance.

"Hi Noah." Gia said.

"Hi." Noah said before going back to thinking about the dance.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Emma wants to go to this dance in a few weeks, but I don't know how."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Well, not exactly. I want to do this for her, though." Noah told her.

"Okay." Gia said understanding.

"So, what do I do?"

"I'll teach you." She said.

"Really?"

"Yep, and we'll keep it a secret from Emma." Gia said.

"Thank you."

"First lesson will be after school today. My place." Gia said as they went into the classroom.

* * *

"Hey Noah, want to come to my house?" Emma asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I have important stuff I need to do." Noah told her.

"Oh, okay!" Emma said understanding, even though she was completely off her mark. They headed to their houses together. Luckily, Emma's house came up first. Noah dropped her off. He headed down the path to his house, but turned and went to Gia's.

When he arrived he knocked on the door.

"What took you so long?"

"Emma wanted to do something, so I had to get away from her." Noah said.

"Okay, come in." Gia said.

"So, what's up first?"

"Show me what you can do." Gia commanded him. Noah started bouncing in place moving his upper body from side to side.

"And that's about it." Noah admitted.

"We got a lot of work to do." Gia said.

* * *

"Okay, so now that we've mastered that move let's-" Their communicators beeped.

"Yes, Gosei?" Gia asked.

"Alien attack in the town square."

"We're on our way."

* * *

The battle was an average one, the alien went giant and they defeated it with the Megazord.

"Hey, Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing now?" Emma asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you could go out tonight, I mean it is Friday." Emma told him.

"What would we do?"

"Maybe go out, have dinner, watch a movie, dance, you know. Date stuff."

"Oh, I can't. I have really important things that I need to do." Noah said knowing that he still can't dance.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Emma said chuckling to herself.

"Thanks for understanding." Noah said.

* * *

"That should do it for tonight." Gia said. Noah looked at the clock. 9:45

"My parents should understand that I was with you tonight." Noah said.

"You still have a curfew?" Gia asked.

"No, but I'm rarely out this late." Noah told her.

"Oh. Yeah, makes sense for you." Gia said. Suddenly, there was a knock on Gia's door. She went down the hall to answer it. Emma was at the door.

"Emma!" Gia said, loud enough for Noah to hear in the other room. He hid as best as he could.

"Gia." Emma said sniffling. "Can I come in?"

"What's wrong?"

"Noah's not home."

"Really?" Gia asked.

"Apparently he's out with a girl. I can't believe he would cheat on me!" Emma said before busting down and crying on Gia's shoulder.

"Emma! You know he would never do that." Gia said.

"Then where is he?" Emma asked. Gia didn't know what to do. Tell Emma the truth and expose Noah, or come up with an excuse and lie to her best friend.

"Maybe he's tutoring her?" Gia suggested.

"At 9:30?"

"Maybe she works during the day?" Gia suggested about the fake girl.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"Emma, you know that Noah only wants what's best for you."

"Yeah." Emma said calming down. "Thanks, Gia. You're a great friend."

"Yeah." Gia said knowing she just lied to her. She felt guilty.

"Well, bye." Emma said.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I needed to finish that project anyways." Emma said

"It's not due for another two weeks." Gia pointed out.

"I know." Emma said walking out the door. After she had gone a safe distance away, Noah came over to Gia.

"Well, that was close." He said.

"Yeah." Gia said.

"Well, I better get home." Noah said.

"See you." Gia said.

* * *

The next day at school, Noah was standing at Emma's locker.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said.

"What's going on?" He asked, hoping she would open up to him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Emma said.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"I said, don't worry about it!" Emma snapped.

"Okay." Noah said, not wanting her mad at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Emma told him.

"Don't worry about it. Things happen." Noah said.

"Yeah." Emma said.

* * *

"So, that's how you do that move." Gia told Noah. She had been teaching him for about a week now. The first night was the closest they had come to being caught, but that doesn't mean that Emma didn't stop thinking about it.

She was wondering why Noah would tutor someone and not tell her about it. She thought they told each other everything. Well, almost everything. She did have one secret that she hasn't told him. She hoped he would understand.

* * *

The dance she wanted to go to was in three days. She met up with him at school.

"You ready for the dance?"

"It's today!?" Noah exclaimed.

"No, it's not for another three days."

"Okay, good." Noah said.

"Why are you so worried?" Emma asked.

"I'm not dressed up." Noah said pointing to his jacket and sneakers.

"You look fine." Emma told him.

"Thanks." He said. The bell rang signaling that they needed to get to class.

"See you." Noah said.

"Bye." Emma said. They headed to different classes. Emma had photography class and Noah had Advanced Physics.

* * *

"Well, let's see how far you've come along." Gia said. Noah started to dance with her. He waltzed and tangoed and pretty much every other couples dance they could think of.

"How was that?"

"Good, now to work on solo." Noah started to find his groove and got into it. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it. You keep practicing." Gia told him. She opened the door and saw Emma. "Emma!"

"Gia, I need to talk to you."

"What's up." Gia said trying to give Noah more time to hide.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about this out in public." Emma told her. Gia reluctantly let her in.

"So, what's up?"

"It's Noah."

"Sweetie, he's what?" Gia asked.

"He's right behind you." Emma said.

"What?!" Gia said turning around. There was nobody there.

"Why would you look there? Gia, is Noah here?" Emma asked accusingly.

"Um."

"Noah!" Emma yelled. He came out slowly to see Emma looking mad.

"You two are together?" Emma asked.

"No!" They said simultaneously. "I mean, you're great and everything, but." They continued.

"Noah, why are you here?"

"Tutoring?"

"Noah, tell her the truth."

"I'm getting lessons."

"Why?"

"I cant dance." Noah told her. "I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Noah." Emma said giggling. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I can't dance either." Emma said.

**_Well, that's the story. I hoped you liked it. Please review and say if you liked it. This webzone is very positive. Please leave a comment on this webzone. Pizza rolls. Half In The Bag. Best Of The Worst. Red Letter Media. Wow, sorry folks. We now finish this Power Rangers fanfic._**


End file.
